Early One Morning
by DanniFielding
Summary: What happens when Faye goes fetch Sherlock from his bedroom one morning. Complete and utter smut, nothing else. Goes with my Some Kind of Mysterious story with my OC, Faye Newbarns.


_Some Sherlock smut to go with my main stories about my OC, Faye. There isn't much rhyme or reason for it, nor does it slot in anywhere but it's set in the time period for **Some Kind of Mysterious**. Enjoy XD_

_~0~0~0~_

As soon as Faye stepped into his bedroom Sherlock was on her, pressing her firmly against the door as his mouth fought hard against her own. His tongue danced against hers, drawing a moan from somewhere inside her, which seemed to drive him as he thrust against her once. Her knees turned to jelly at the feeling of him pressing hard against her thigh, the idea of him being sat there, thinking about her, _needing _her making her shudder with anticipation. Sherlock Holmes wanted her, and by God she wanted him back.

His hands quickly undid the tie on her dressing gown before pushing underneath the shoulders, helping her shrug it off, the fabric pooling around her bare feet as she let her hands snake back into his hair. He pulled back panting, Faye following him, wanting to prolong the kiss as he fingers expertly popped each small button through the holes of the white shirt she'd taken to sleeping in.

"Why do you sleep in a male shirt?" He asked between chaste kisses, pulling one arm off, followed by the other.

"It's Mycroft's." She dismissed and he chucked it behind him, the cloth floating down onto his bed as he bent lower, cupping both her her breasts and pushing them together, causing a delicious cleavage that he couldn't resist burying his nose in, groaning slightly as he then swiped at it with his tongue, moving to her nipple. She moaned and gasped as he played with the nub in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue before sucking down hard. Her head knocked against the door as he played with the sensitive skin, keeping one eye on her every move, her every reaction. She seemed to enjoy it when he gently ran his teeth over the taunt flesh, soothing it instantly with his tongue. Another piece of information he filed away with the rest of their explorations.

Her head was swimming, shots of pleasure flying down her abdomen where they began pooling, quickly followed by his lips as he headed downwards, his tongue swirling around her navel as he hand gently nudged her legs apart. A loud, deep moan tore from her throat as his tongue dipped in, swiping up her centre with just enough pressure to cause her knees to buckle. He kept a tight but gentle grip on her thighs as he continuously teased her, taking her higher and higher as she panted, becoming more and more tightly wound as she tried hard to call his name, interrupting herself with unintelligible noises that insisted on leaving her mouth instead.

"Virgin - _ah, fuck_ - my arse." She gasped and he chuckled deeply. She moaned, her hands grasping tightly at his scalp as the vibrations ricocheted through her. Seeing she was so close, begging him for the release she was teetering on the edge of, he came back up and pulled her into another passion-filled kiss, drinking her in. There was a faint musky taste to the kiss, one she realised was her own and she moaned lightly as another shock wave rushed downwards. He held her tightly against him, her nakedness contrasted by the clothes he was wearing, the heat from the blood pounding around her burning through the thin fabric.

Sherlock pulled her off the door, lips never leaving each other as he fell back onto his bed, lying on it sideways as he pulled her onto him. She ground down onto him, panting at the friction caused by his trousers. He was too fully dressed for her and she sat up, straddling his waist as she fought to undo his belt, throwing it open and pulling the zip down before reaching in and pulling him out, his chest hitching as the cool air brushed against the warm skin. She looked up at him, panting from anticipation to see him watching her intently, his blazing eyes boring into hers. With a lick of her palm she took him in hand and a groan broke from his lips as she moved up and down, alternating the movements with a twist of her wrists, or paying particular attention to the head. He bucked into her palm, his head thrown back, revealing his throat, but he wasn't going to let her touch him while he laid back helpless. His hand ran up her inner thigh, dipping in and pressing his thumb against her, emitting a low groan at the feel of her arousal mixed with his own saliva. So hot, so wet...

"I... I..." She moaned loudly, her head dropping in to kiss him deeply, "Condom."

"Top drawer." He replied and she let him go to reach forward. He used her position to suckle on her breasts again, massaging one then the other as he nipped and sucked. She reached in almost blindly, rummaging until she found a box.

"Pregnancy tests?" She asked, surprised and confused.

"Not important." he told her desperately, "Try again." She found the little foil packets, and after rolling on onto him she gently lowered herself down. She held her breath as she stretched to accommodate him, her back arching until she met his hips, where she let out a shuddering breath.

"_Fuck_." They both breathed in unison, Faye's back arched as she slowly began rocking. She was so tight, there was no way she was going to last and Sherlock didn't seem to want her to. He began meeting her thrust for thrust, his hands gripping tightly at her hips as they both let out a mixture of grunts and moaned.

"Oh, oh god... _Mary..._" Sherlock babbled out, his mind a blur, his thoughts disappearing from him as her insides tightened around him involuntarily and she fell over, propping herself up with one hand pressed against the mattress. He instantly realised what had happened and smirked, "_Come on, Mary._" He whispered and she moaned again, rolling her hips as she tried to hit the spot that would lead to her fall, "_My Mary, come for me Mary._" She tensed, squeezing him as her movements became more and more erratic. He growled through gritted teeth, watching her fall apart on top of him, screaming his name over and over as he flipped her over mid-orgasm, thrusting into her madly as he found his own end, his head falling to her shoulder as he spiralled downwards.

When he regained the use of his limbs, he rolled off her, falling to the bed with a satisfied grunt. Faye looked over at him, her brows furrowing before she laughed breathlessly.

"You're still dressed." She pointed out, his shirt sticking to his chest. He in turned looked at her, her skin shining with sweat and glowing slightly pink, her chest heaved and her breasts bounced with every movement. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he rolled on his side.

"I'm not the one I'm looking at." He replied lowly, "Plus, it's not the best thing to have happened." She frowned, confused.

"What?" He reached down.

"Lift your hips." He commanded gently. She did what she was told to, lifting up as he reached under her, pulling the white shirt from underneath her with a flourish, "We just had sex on Mycroft's shirt." She laughed heartily at the proud look on his face, "Can I be the one to tell him?"

"Sherlock!" She admonished, smacking him on the arm before ripping the shirt out of his hands, "I told you, stop discussing our sex life in public."

"Why?" He retorted, "You shouldn't be embarrassed by it. You look absolutely exquisite at the point of orgasm." She blushed, shaking her head.

"And stop saying stuff like that. I don't like it when you lie to me." He studied her closely as she wouldn't meet his eye. He didn't understand, he had just watched her. The way she bit her lip, slowly losing control as she called his name. The way her body stretched, practically convulsing as the pleasure crashed down over her. How could she not see that she was simply stunning to watch, and even more beautiful to feel as her inner muscles squeezed him as he was buried deep inside her, trying to pull him in even deeper, a delicious feeling of warm and wet wrapped around him...

She blinked as his eyes darkened again and he grabbed her suddenly, pulling her against him as he grabbed her leg, pulling it over his own, pressing his hips into hers.

"Plenty of time for that." He told her ominously, not bothering to divulge his thoughts as he slammed his lips onto hers.


End file.
